parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mavis' Roar (Crossover)
This is a scene when Mavis roars In Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) Characters (Who Get Scared) # Shrek - Donkey # Snow White & the Seven Dwarves - Seven Dwarves # Super Mario Bros Super Show - Yoshi # The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl - Max, Sharkboy and Lavagirl # The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature - Surly # Clangers (2015) - Soup Dragon # Skunk Fu - Baboon # SpongeBob SquarePants - Mr. Krabs # Storks - Junior & Tulip # Madagascar - Fossas # Little Charmers - Hazel # Fireman Sam - ??? # Mulan - Yao, Ling & Chien Po # Out of Jimmy's Head - ??? # Tuff Puppy - ??? # Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Adrien # Save Ums! - Ka-Chung, Custard, Tony and Isabel # The Lion King - Timon & Pumbaa # Dexter's Laboratory - DeeDee # The Great Mouse Detective - Ratigan # Madagascar - Marty # The Garfield Show - Garfield # The Brave Little Toaster - Elmo St. Peters # Sonic X - Amy Rose # Bunnicula - Chester # Shark Tale - Lenny # Stanley - Dennis # Veggie Tales - Archibald Asparagus # A Bug's Life - Alex and Loco # Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling - Rocko # Angry Birds - King Pig # The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup # Zzzap! (Series 10) - Minnie the Mini Magician # GoGoRiki - Pogoriki & Chikoriki # Nella the Princess Knight - Princess Nella # The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim Reaper # Animaniacs - Yakko, Wakko & Dot # Make Way For Noddy - Noddy, Sly & Gobbo # The Jungle Book 2 - Vultures # Spiderwick - Hogsqueal # Finding Nemo - Darla Sherman # Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd n Eddy # Monsters Inc - Celia # Rugrats - Stu Pickles # LazyTown - Robbie Rotten # Spider-Man - Mary Jane Watson # Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter # SpongeBob SquarePants - Sandy Cheeks # Monsters Vs. Aliens - Susan Murphy/Ginormica # Regular Show - Mordecai & Pops # The Loud House - Lincoln Loud # The Smurfs (2011) - Clusmy Smurf Grace Winslow Neil Patrick Winslow Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Gutsy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf # Spliced - Two Legs Joe # Trolls (2016) - Poppy # Pat & Mat - Mat # Mixels - Flamzer # DinoTrux - Revvit # Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers - Wallace # Robin Hood - Prince John # Tinker Bell - Iridessa Fawn and Silvermist # The Thief & the Cobbler - The Thief # Steven Universe - Garnet # Looney Tunes: Box Office Bunny - Daffy Duck & Elmer Fudd # The Secret Show - Sweet Little Granny & Bunnies # Pinky & the Brain - Pinky & the Brain # Book Revue - Little Red Riding Hood # The Pirate Fairy - Zarina # Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro Chan - ??? # The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - SpongeBob & Patrick # KinToons - Janet # The Gogs - Igi # Star vs the Forces of Evil - Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz # Super Wings - Jett # Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight - Bonnie # The Book of Life - Manolo # Rusty Rivets - Rusty & Ruby # Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Eduardo # Cats & Dogs - Mr. Tinkles # Madagascar - Melman the Giraffe # Tangled - Rapunzel # Casper the Friendly Ghost - The Wolf # Princess & the Frog - Louis # Dumbo - The Elephants # The Angry Birds Movie - Mighty Eagle & Leonard Mudbeard # Rescuers Down Under - Joanna # The Boss Baby - Tim Templeton # Skylanders Academy - Dark Spyro # Sea Princesses - Polvina, Ester & Tubarina # A Goofy Movie - Roxanne # Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage # Bernard - Bernard Bear # Kerwhizz - Burping Herbert # The Croods - Guy, Grug & Belt # Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius - Nick Dean # WordGirl - Scoops # Mr Men & Little Miss - Worm # The Little Mermaid - Ariel # Bee Movie - Barry B. Benson # Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Roger Rabbit # Steven Universe - Lapis Lazuli # Cyberchase - Digit # Little Einsteins - June # Chuck's Choice - Chuck # Hanazuki - Hanazuki # Camp Lazlo - Scoutmaster Lumpus # Kintoons - Paolo # Stuart Little 2 - Snowbell # The Magic Roundabout - Doogal # The Adventures of Sam & Max - Sam & Max # Goldie & Bear - Beanstalk Jack # Norm of the North - Norm the Polar Bear # Kung Fu Panda - Po # Gerald Mcboing Boing - Jacob # The Croods - Guy # Cars - Lightning McQueen # Moana - HeiHei # JoJo's Circus - ??? # Oggy & the Cockroaches - Oggy & Jack # Pinocchio - Gepetto # The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show - Snoopy & Woodstock # Sister Location - Bidybabs # The Fimbles - Fimbo # Fruity Pebbles - Fred Flintstone # Oscar's Oasis - Harchi, Buck & Popy # Mike, Lu & Og - Mike # Home - Captain Smek # Home Alone - Harry and Marv # Brother Bear - Kenai (Bear) # The Ugly Duckling And Me! - Ratso # Rio - Blu & Jewel # The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad - Ichabod # Cats Don't Dance - Darla Dimple # Despicable Me 2 - Minions # Secret Life of Pets - Duke # Shark Tale - Oscar & Ernie & Bernie # Finding Nemo - Marlin & Dory # Casper (1995) - Kat and Casper # Peter Pan - Captain Hook # I Am Weasel - I.R. Baboon # Peter Rabbit (2018) - Thomas & Pigling Bland # Rango - Rango # Pororo the Little Penguin - Crong # Roary the Racing Car - Flash # Sitting Ducks - Bill # Cocorico - Juilo # Canimals - Toki # Simpsons - Homer Simpson # McDonalds - Ronald McDonald # Shaun the Sheep Movie - Farmer # The Wild - Nigel & Larry # Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom - ??? # Camp Lazlo - Raj # Arthur Christmas - Arthur Claus & Grandsanta # Tiny Planets - Bong # Horton Hears a Who - Horton the Elephant # The Lion Guard - Zazu # SpongeBob SquarePants - Mermaid Man # Gnome Alone - Chloe # Paddington 2 - Paddington # Sabrina the Animated Series - Sabrina Spellman # Beauty & the Beast - LeFou # Willy Fog - Rigodon & Tico # DuckTales - Scrooge McDuck # Monster Inc - Various Monsters # Barnyard (2006) - Snotty Boy # Team Umizoomi - Bot # Mulan II - Mushu # Goku vs Everybody - Goku # Vampirina - Vampirina Hauntley # The Croods - Eep # Bill & Ben - Bill & Ben # 101 Dalmatian Street - Dolly & Dylan # Rolie Polie Olie - Percy and Polinas # Kermit's Swamp Years - Goggles & Blotch # Teletubbies Tinky Winky Dipsy Lala and Po # Over the Hedge - Verne, Hammy & his family & Ozzy # Meeeow! - Maisie McKenzie # Monsters Inc. - Sulley & Mike # Ice Age: Collision Course - Gavin Roger & Gertie # The Fox & The Hound (1987) - Squeeks the Caterpillar # SpongeBob SquarePants - Patrick # Dangermouse - Penfold # Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - Biskit Twins # Kintoons - Uga # A Bug's Life - Heimlich # Family Guy - Peter Griffin # Rover Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield # Bedknobs & Broomsticks - Elephant # OK K.O.: Let's be Heroes! - Lord Boxman # Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Dr. Ivo Robotnik # The Lion King - Timon # Mr. Peabody & Sherman - Sherman # Ice Age - Sid # Wild Krattz - Aviva & Koki # Inside Out - Sadness, Fear, Disgust & Anger # The Wild Thornberrys - Darwin Thornberry # Amazing Animals: Scary Animals - Henry the Lizard # Frozen - Olaf # Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie - Professor Poopypants # Cow & Chicken - Chicken # Miles from Tomorrowland - ??? # Pingu - Pingu # Moana - Maui # Tiger Trouble - Goofy # Tom & Jerry: The Movie - Tom Cat # Wander Over Yonder - Wander # LeapFrog - Professor Quiggly & Tad # Spider-Man 2 (2004) - Peter Parker # Winx Club - Bloom # Larva - Red & Yellow Larva # Talking Tom & Friends: Big Ben - Ben # Bob the Builder: Ready! Set! Build! - Bob the Builder # Octonauts - Barnacles & Kwazii # Stitch! The Movie - Lilo & Stitch # Rock Dog - Sheeps # What's New Scooby Doo - Scooby Doo # Treasure Planet - Scroop # BunnyTown - ??? # The Emperor's New Groove - Kuzco (Llama) & Pacha # Annoying Orange - Annoying Orange # 64 Zoo Lane - Lucy # The Mr. Men Show - Mr. Fussy # Ice Age - Scrat # Sinclair Oil - ??? # Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast - Tinker Bell Fawn and Nyx # The Angry Birds Movie - Timothy the Birthday Boy # Mr. Bean Animated - Mr. Bean # Harry & Toto - Harry & Toto # Mulan - Matchmaker # Brave - Princess Merida # Gertie the Dinosaur (1914) - Gertie the Dinosaur # Paranorman - The Zombie # Back at the Barnyard - Otis, Pig, Bessy, Freddy & Peck # Song of the South - Brer Fox # Bambi II - Ronno # Pokemon Gotta Dance - Pikachu, Mudkip, Torchic, Treecko, Meowth, Seviper, Lotad, Whismur Triplets, Wobbuffet & Cacnea # Coco (2017) - Miguel & Unnamed Female # Dinosaurs - Charlene Sinclair # The New Woody Woodpecker Show - Wally Walrus # Igam Ogam - Roly # Secret of the Wings - Periwinkle # Gravity Falls - Mabel Pines # Happy Monster Band - ??? # My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Pinkie Pie # Coraline - Coraline # Zootopia - Benjamin Clawhauser # The Magic School Bus - Keesha # Flushed Away - Roddy # The Good Dinosaur - Arlo # Blaze & the Monster Machines - Crusher # The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican - ??? # Incredibles - Violet Parr # Hey Arnold - ??? # Steven Universe - Amethyst # The Wild Thornberrys - Nigel Thornberry # Pokemon - Clefairy # Anytime Tales: Elmer the Elephant - Elephants # The Very Hungry Caterpillar - The Very Hungry Caterpillar # OK, K.O.: Let's Be Heroes - Radicles # Cry Babies Magic Tears - Coney # Bolt (2008) - Mittens # The Lego Batman Movie - The Joker # Up - Carl Fredricksen # Early Man - Dug & Hognob # Booba - Booba # Kronk's New Groove - Kronk # Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Star Butterfly # Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) - Clampdown # Bo on the Go! - Dezzy & Wizard # Fanboy & ChumChum - Fanboy # Wreck-It Ralph - Seargent Calhoun # The Flight Before Christmas - Black Wolf # Little Nemo - ??? # SmallFoot - Pilot & Migo # Alexander And The Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day - Ben Kelly Alexander Emily Anthony And Trover # The Roly Mo Show - Yugo & Migo # Ralph Breaks The Internet - Taffyta Muttonfudge # Zizt The Movie - Bob and Lucky # An Extremely Goofy Movie - Max Goof # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea - Melody # Yoko, Jakamoko, Toto - Toto # Robots (2005) - Fender # Zizt The Movie 2 - Zizt # Inside Out - Riley Anderson # Toy Story - Sid # Chicken Little (2005) - Runt of the Litter # Oddbods - Fuse & Jeff # Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Carl Wheezer # Dora the Explorer - Swiper the Fox # Looney Tunes: Lady, Play your Mandolin - Camel # Chicken Run - Chickens # The Haunted World of El Superbeasto - El Superbeasto # Rugrats Go Wild - Suzie & Angelica # Tarzan - Tantor # Making Fiends - Vendetta # Pocoyo - Elly # Open Season - Boog # Monster House - DJ Chowder And Jenny # The Pebble and The Penguin - Hubie and Rocko # The Problem Solverz - ??? # Digimon Data Squad - Yoshino # Thriller Night - Shrek # Barney the Dinosaur - ??? # Nature Cat - Nature Cat # Peppa Pig - Peppa Pig # Zoobabu - ??? # Space Chimps - Ham # Pat & Stan - Pat # How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) - The Grinch # Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks & Brent # SpongeBob SquarePants - Squidward Tentacles # Cavi, Siv & Lavi - Covi & Zizt # Piglet's BIG Movie - Piglet # My Freaky Family - Nadine # Early Man - Lord Nooth, Hognob & Stefano # Kintoons - Merle # Alice in Wonderland (1951) - The King of Hearts # Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs - 3 Baby Dinosaurs # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) - Bebop # Count Duckula - Count Duckula # Monk Little Dog - Dogs # A Troll in Central Park - King Llort # The Amazing World of Gumball - Gumball Watterson # Madagascar - Alex # My Life as a Teenage Robot - Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 # Kipper - Kipper & Tiger # Mulan - Chi-Fu # Ratatouille - Granny # Rio 2 - Charlie # The Roly Mo Show - Rockit # Iconicles - Mungo # Shaun the Sheep - Shirley # My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire - Yelmut # Dragon - Dragon # Hoodwinked - Red Puckett, Granny Puckett & Wolf W. Wolf # Adventure Time - Jake the Dog # Igor - Scamper & Brian # Time Squad - Buck Tuddrussel # The Road to El Dorado - Tulio & Miguel # Khumba - Bradley # A Goofy Movie - Opossum # Uncle Grandpa - Pizza Steve # The Gruffalo - Gruffalo # Hero 108 - Mystique Sonia # SpongeBob SquarePants - SpongeBob SquarePants # The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Robotnik # Lilo & Stitch - Lilo # We Bare Bears - Chloe Park # The Lion King - Pumbaa # The Cat in the Hat (2003) - The Cat in the Hat # Steven Universe - Lars Barriga # Happy Tree Friends - Nutty # Trolls - Chef & Creek # Ferngully: The Last Rainforest - Batty Koda # Home on the Range - Maggie, Grace & Miss Calloway # Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular - Hannah # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - ??? # Johnny Test - Johnny & Dukey # Chicken Little - Kirby & Chicken Little # Flushed Away - Sid # The Fairly OddParents - Timmy Turner # Big Hero 6 - Wasabi # Aaaaah! Real Monsters! - Ickis, Krumm & Oblina # SpongeBob SquarePants - Mrs. Puff # Monsters. Inc - James P Sullivan # CatDog - Cat # The Nightmare Before Christmas - ??? # The Little Mermaid - Ursula as Vanessa # Pat & Stan - Professor Chi Chi # Teen Titans - Starfire # Mulan - Ling # Rusty Rivets - Ruby Ramirez # Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted - Phil # Rugrats go Wild - Siri # Little Einsteins - Quincy # Rayman Origins - Rayman & Other Characters # Bubble Guppies - Gil # How to Train Your Dragon - Astrid # Free Birds - Reggie # The Wild - Samson # Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Marinette # The Angry Birds Movie - Red, Chuck & Bomb # Tutenstein - Tutenstein & Luxor # Stoppit & Tidyup - Tidyup # Monster by Mistake - Warren and Billy Casterman # Bump in the Night - Squishington # Robbie the Reindeer: Legend of the Lost Tribe - Robbie the Reindeer (& Old Jingle) # Benjamin the Elephant - Gulliver # The Owl House - Luz # Toy Story 2 - Woody # Teacher's Pet (2004) - Mr. Jolly & Pretty Boy # Kung Fu Panda 3 - Kai # Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue - Lizzy Griffiths # Balto - Boris # Everybody's Hero - Darlin & Yankee Irving # We're Back A Dinosaur's Story - Rex, Woog, Elsa & Dweeb # The Wacky World of Tex Avery - Amanda # My Gym Partner's a Monkey - Jake Spidermonkey # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas - Donald Duck & Trio # Trolls (2016) - King Gristle Sr. # Word World - Pig # The Emoji Movie - Jailbreak & Hi-5 # Impy's Island - Ping And Monty # Mixels - ??? # Battle for Dream Island - ??? # Mulan - Mulan # Shimmer & Shine - Zeta # Thomas & Friends - Boco # PJ Masks - Amaya # Camp Lazlo - Lazlo # The Star (2017) - Bo # Equestria Girls - Twilight Sparkle (Human) # The Curse of the Were Rabbit - Victor Quartermaine # Toopy & Binoo - Toopy # Rio (2011) - Nigel # True & the Rainbow Kingdom - True & Grizelda # SmallFoot (2018) - Gwangi, Kolka & Fleem # Amphibia - Anne Boonchuy # Dragon Ball Super Broly - ??? # Cocorico - Lilica And Alipio # Popeye the Sailor Man - Popeye # Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo # The Little Mermaid - Flounder # Mortadelo & Filemon - ??? # Boxtrolls - Boxtrolls & Eggs # Bunnies Screamathon - Rabbids # Steven Universe - Pearl # Timbuctoo - Roar # Pink Panther & Pals - Big Nose # Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Marco Diaz # D.N. Ace - Ace, Sloane, Mendel, Crabby, Digby, Snout Hammer & Hidey # Total Drama - Trent # Home on the Range - Alameda Slim # Paw Patrol - Katie Transcript *Mavis' Roar (Crossover)/Transcript Gallery Videos Goku Screaming.png Rusty & Ruby Screaming.png Starfire Screaming.png Little Cyborg screaming.png Lilica And Alipio Screaming.png Doogal Screaming.png Paolo Screaming.png Rafael, Pedro and Nico and Carla Screaming.PNG Rigodon and Tico Screaming.png Blu and Jewel Screaming.PNG Zeta Screaming.png Dragon Screaming.png Duckula Screaming.png Fred Flintstone Screaming.png Vendetta Screaming.png Shirley Screaming.png Eduardo Screaming.png Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8966.jpg Migo Screaming.png Percy Screaming.png Fuse and Jeff screaming.png Pokemon Gang Screaming.png Grim Reaper Screaming.png Eep Screaming.png Bob the Builder Screaming.png Roar Screaming.png PJ Masks Screaming.png Rapunzel Screaming.png 2 Rabbids Screaming.png Eggs Screaming.png Snoopy & Woodstock Screaming.png Noddy, Sly & Gobbo Screaming.png Lilo & Stitch Screaming.png Wander Screaming.png Mindy, SpongeBob, And Patrick Screaming.jpg Freddy the Ferret Screaming.jpg Bessy the Cow Screaming.jpg Peck the Chicken Screaming.jpg Pig the Pig Screaming.jpg Otis Screaming.jpg Pingu Screaming.jpg Bridget screaming.jpg Ratso screaming.jpg Alex Screaming.jpg Jailbreak and Hi-5 screaming.jpg Red, Bomb, and Chuck Screams.jpg The smurfs screams.jpg Tutenstein Screaming Scene.png Homer Screaming.jpg Yoshi Screaming .jpeg Screaming Star.png Screaming Rusty.png Rayman origins screaming.png Screaming Hazel.png Rabbids Screaming.jpeg Screaming Marco.png Screaming spongebob.jpg Screaming Cat Loudly.png Screaming Jacob.png Screaming girls by rainbowdashfan2010-d933zpw.jpg S1e1 mabel screaming in cat sweater.png Screaming Mushu.png Emoji Movie 2017 Screenshot 1008.jpg|Jailbreak & Hi-5 Screams Crying Coney.jpeg Coney.jpg|Coney Cries 3_Baby_Dinos_Crying_in_Ice_Age_3.png Taffyta Muttonfudge Crying.jpg Category:Crossovers Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Unfinished Category:Ideas